


What Will We Do With a Drunken Soldier

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, WTF_Starbucks_Team_challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>переделка народной песни «What Will We Do With a Drunken Sailor?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will We Do With a Drunken Soldier

**English version:**

What will we do with a drunken Soldier? (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Trim his hair with a rusty scissors (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Hide his guns and knives till he’s sober (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Paint the star on his arm white-blue-red (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Put him in the bed with the captain Rogers (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Thats what we do with a drunken Soldier (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

Weigh heigh and up he rises (3x)  
Early in the morning!

**Русская версия:**

Что мы будем делать с пьяным Солдатом (3х)  
С утреца пораньше? 

Вэй-хэй и он восстанет (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Постричь его волосы ржавыми ножницами (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Вэй-хэй и он восстанет (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Спрятать его пистолеты и ножи, пока не протрезвеет (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Вэй-хэй и он восстанет (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Покрасить звезду на его руке в бело-красно-синий (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Вэй-хэй и он восстанет (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Положить его в постель с капитаном Роджерсом (3х)  
С утреца пораньше

Вот что мы сделаем с пьяным Солдатом (3х)  
С утреца пораньше


End file.
